The YouTube project
by the daily whatever
Summary: Mayuko gave her students an assignment to act put TV shows and post them on You Tube. Let's see how they cope with acting with one another in Friends, Ugly Betty, and Desperate Housewives. But what happens when the shows become their reality? Hope you like and please review.
1. Chapter 1: The project

A new story YAY! Well I got the idea watching YouTube videos and thinking it would be funny if this would happen to the Fruits Basket people. Well I hope you like it, please review but mostly enjoy.

In class:  
Mayuko was trying to teach the students about preforming arts but they were out of it, not even the smart ones like Yuki, Machi or Tohru were listening. Mayu was the only teacher who listened and talked to the kids like they wanted to .She would talk to them about anything and the students wouldn't mind, she needed to get their attention from something, anything. "Okay everyone wake up now." This got everyone's attention; the students were staring at her and waiting for her to talk again. "How about we set a project, does that sound good." The class groaned, "Come on you guys, listen. You can pick three television shows and re- make them and-"Mayu was cut off. "No offence Miss but this has already been done." The bell rang and all the students got up and left, all but a few. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Machi, Uo, Manabe, Saki and Momiji stayed seated. "Can you finish telling us about the project?" Manabe said smiling at her, she smiled back. "Okay you pick three television shows and we post them on YouTube and see what happens." They all smiled at her, "So you guys in?" They all nodded and said 'yeah'.

It was later that night and all the student, that stayed behind were at Shigures house talking about the shows to pick. "This is too hard!" Uo winded. Kyo groaned in annoyance, "Okay let's take this another way. Tohru what is your favourite show?" "Oh I love 'Desperate Housewives'." The girls nodded. "What's 'Desperate Housewives'." Yuki asked. "Oh my God, Yuki 'Desperate Housewives' is the best show ever, how do you not know it?" Machi said, "So you're a fan?" He smiled at her, "Yes, yes I am. Well what's your favourite TV show?" "I love 'Friends'." This everyone agreed on. "'Friends' is a great show." Manabe said. "Okay so we have two shows, 'Desperate Housewives' and 'Friends'. So we need one more show, Machi what's your favourite show?" "Oh I love 'Ugly Betty'." "That's a cute show, very good." Tohru said. "Show all we have to do now is pick the people who we will play for each show." Kyo said. "Okay let's start with 'Friends'." Uo said writing down the names of each character and putting them in two piles, 'boys' and girls'.

"Okay girls pick first." Uo said picking up a piece of paper. "Yay I got Phoebe, I love her." Next was Saki, "I got Janise." Manabe laughed, "Can you do that accent she has?" "Yes, I think. I'll practise." Next Tohru picked. "Yay I got Rachel, she's my favourite." Tohru squealed and finally Machi picked. "I got Monika." Yuki bust out laughing at this and Machi looked at him. "What's so funny?" Machi asked, "Oh it's just you are the messiest girl I know and you're going to play a girl who is a crazily clean woman." What Yuki said made everybody laugh, everyone but Machi who just glared at him. "I'm sorry; I know you're nothing like Monika." He said still laughing; she smiled at him picking up her drink. She looked like she was going to take a drink but no, she through the drink in his face making him stop laughing but everyone else carried on laughing. "I'd clean you up but like you said, I'm nothing like Monika."

"Okay, okay enough. Boys pick." Manabe went first, still laughing and he got the part of Joey. "Hey he's just like you." Yuki said. Yuki went next and got Chandler, then it was Momiji and he got Gunther, finally Kyo who got Ross. "Um, I've never seen this show so whose Ross?" Kyo asked and Yuki said, "He's pretty much a nerd." "Oh do I just have to act like you." Kyo said and Yuki glared but chuckled a little. They did this for show to show, for 'Desperate Housewives' Tohru= Susan, Uo= Gabby, Saki= Bree, Machi= Lynette, Kyo= Mike, Manabe= Carlos, Momiji= Rex, Yuki= Tom. They asked Rin to play Mary Alice because they were out of people, they convinced by saying she only had to talk, and Kyo said he would get Kimi to play Edie.

For Ugly Betty Machi= betty, Tohru= Amanda,= Uo= Alexis, Saki= Wilameana, Kyo= Mark (He was very shocked to hear that Mark was gay.) Yuki= Henry, Manabe= Daniel. They got Rin to play Hilda, Kagura to play Christina and Hiro to play Justin. They would start filming tomorrow, God help us all.

Hope you liked, yes, no, maybe. Well please review and enjoy, writing soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The costums

The next day everyone was at school in the music room again and they were preparing on what to shoot first and where. "Okay, lately I've been working at this magazine to pay for rent and it looks a lot like Mode from Ugly Betty so maybe we could go there? My boss is pretty nice." "Okay but first we have to find the clothes." They left and went to this room on the other side of the music room which was the costume closet. "Here I brought my laptop to look at the first episode and get a better look at what the characters wore." Manabe said playing the episode and they watched it, but Kyo was looking away for some reason. "Kyo what's up? It's not scary." Uo teased. "No it's not that, it's just I promise my mother I would never watch TV because she said there is a lot of bad things on it." Kyo said and Uo gushed at him, "Kyo that's very sweet but your sixteen years old. I think it's going to be okay with her. When did you make this promise with your mother anyway?" Uo asked. "I was about three, maybe four years old." "Awwwww Kyo, that is very sweet because it's been, what, twelve or thirteen years later and you still never broke that promise." Kyo nodded. "Okay well I think she'll be fine with it." "You sure it will?" Kyo asked and Uo laughed, "Yeah it will be fine."

They finished watching the episode and laughed at what each other had to wear for the episode. They searched long and hard for costumes that match as well as they could to the originals and they did pretty well. When they got the costumes they took them to Shigures house to get fully ready then go to the magazine office that Machi worked at to start filming. They went in and told Shigure that they had to get dressed up, Shigure was in when he heard what Kyo had to wear.

Manabe got to wear a blue suite, Uo had to wear this weird scarf thing because her character was hospitalized, Saki wore a lovely white suit but instead of trousers it was a skirt, Tohru wore a suit similar to Saki's but grey with a tie and short sleeved, they got a black top and skirt and red checked blazer for Kagura, White trousers and a purple tank top for Rin, and a pair of jeans and a regular top for Hiro, but Kyo had to wear a pair of light brown trousers and a somewhat muddy orange suit jacket with a matching coloured tie with a slight pattern and a white suit shirt, ticked in. Yuki saw him and had to laugh. "Wow you look good." Yuki teased laughing, Manabe was laughing too. Kyo just said, "Yeah, I know. Hey don't you have to get into your costume." The girls laughed at this, "He is in his costume." Kyo looked twice at Yuki and noticed, even though he was wearing something that Yuki would wear, AKA something nerdy, Kyo realised it wasn't his clothing.

"Sorry, it's just very… you." Kyo said laughing a little. "Yeah well so is your costume." Yuki mocked. Machi came out next wearing an unflattering suit which was neon pick with purple checks and a green blouse underneath and purple heels. Her hair had to be messy and she wore fake glasses and even fake brasses. (A/N: They have those in costume shops, there really scary. XP) Yuki just laughed with Manabe. "Oh don't laugh you basterds." That made them stop laughing, but made everyone one else laugh. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3: What is going on?

Dude it's been like forever since I last updated for this story, well here we go and there's a nice twist to this story, hope you like. 

They had been filming for a long time now and something was going on and they didn't know what. It all started a few days ago when Tohru began burning food all the time, morning, noon and night and it kind of reminded all of them of Susan her character for 'Desperate Housewives' and it didn't get any better with Arisa, she had been acting all dumb and dippy like Phoebe her character from 'Friends'. There was defiantly a pattern going on but what was it?

They didn't know if they were really getting into their characters or if they were all going mad. "Are you ready Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Yeah coming," She said running out the door, now this was weird. They all needed jobs but why did they go for a magazine? "God these things hurt." Machi said rubbing her checks. "Don't do that, your braces will only hurt more." Yes Machi had gotten braces and they were bugging her quite a bit now. She was also behaving odd, her clothes weren't as nice as they used to. More shabby or badly matched, like her character Betty for 'Ugly Betty', Yuki was different too; he was more funny like Chandler and beginning more brainy like Henry. Manabe wasn't any better her was a huge playboy like Daniel and Joey and Carlos. Oh and to top it off Uo and Manabe are dating, what?

Everything was upside-down, what was going on; it was like they were there characters. What will happen next, they have three different shows and each have a different number of seasons? 'Friends' 10 seasons, 'Desperate Housewives' 8 seasons and 'Ugly Betty' have 4 seasons and each show is different, what the hell will happen?

Hope you like I know it is sooooooooooo short but it's late when I posted this so sorry but tomorrow will be better. I recommend watching the shows, if you like and if not I will make sure you understand what's going on. I may write more about what happens in every season they do, you know. Anyway, enjoy and please review. 


End file.
